


Photo Albums

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Harry and Ginny look through old photo albums of Arthur and Molly. Hilarity ensues.





	Photo Albums

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 27 - Prompts: Irresistible / Experience, Kink: roleplaying

As Harry and Ginny sat down on a sofa in the living room after a filling dinner at the Burrow, Harry noticed a stack of thick books on a particularly beat-up armchair.  
  
“Ginny, what are those?”  
  
Ginny saw the books and smiled. “Oh, those are Mum and Dad’s old photo albums!” She turned around and called out in the direction of the kitchen. “Hey, Mum, can I show Harry some of these albums?”  
  
Molly Weasley called back. “Sure, dear!”  
  
Ginny grinned, looking almost mischievous as she grabbed the topmost album and propped it open across her and Harry’s laps. “Let’s see what hidden secrets we can find out,” she said.  
  
Harry felt himself start to smile at the sight of the younger versions of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Arthur had much more hair and didn’t have circles quite as dark under his eyes, and Molly’s hair was very tall and large in a way that must have required magical enchantment. In the first photograph, they were holding hands, Arthur was grinning, and Molly was throwing her head back in laughter.  
  
“They don’t look much different, do they?” Harry asked.  
  
“No,” Ginny agreed. “But we’re not here purely to reminisce, Harry - we’re here to discover hidden secrets!”  
  
Harry laughed. “Alright.”  
  
They flipped through the next few pages, pointing, joking, and chuckling at different photographs. There were some of the pair posing at landmarks and milestones, eating together, smiling with extended family, and even some particularly adorable pictures of them at their wedding.  
  
As they swapped the album out for a different one, Harry and Ginny happened upon some later photographs of them moving into and decorating their new home at the Burrow, many of which were taken in ways that reminded Harry of selfies in the Muggle world. He watched the Burrow slowly become bigger and bigger with each new series of pictures.  
  
“That’s odd,” Ginny said suddenly.  
  
“What is?”  
  
“I don’t think Mom or Dad have ever been Healers,” she said.  
  
“What makes you bring that up?”  
  
Ginny pointed at one of the photos. “Look, there’s a magic stethoscope on the hook in the background.”  
  
Harry squinted. It was hard to make out, but it was, indeed, hanging from the wall. “Is that a Healer’s white coat next to it?” Harry asked.  
  
“Looks like it,” Ginny said. “Weird.”  
  
She flipped a page and stopped again.  
  
“What is it?” Harry questioned.  
  
“Now there’s a hardhat on that hook, and some maintenance worker robes,” Ginny said.  
  
Sure enough, there were those two things in the back of the picture. Harry frowned. “How many jobs did your parents try out?”  
  
“I never even knew about any of these,” Ginny said. “But look, there’s a fancy-looking briefcase on that hook in this picture, and there’s a cane on the sofa in this one, and… is that… a replica of the Sorting Hat in this photo?”  
  
“Maybe they attended a lot of costume parties?” Harry suggested.  
  
Ginny frowned. “Maybe,” she said. “But I don’t think they were ever much of the party going type.”  
  
Just then, Arthur came around behind them. “Ah, you’ve found the old albums!” he said. “So many fantastic memories. Hey, Molly, come look at this!”  
  
“In a bit, I’m finishing up the washing!”  
  
Arthur grinned. “Do it well, sweetheart, and you’ll get a very, very large raise.”  
  
Molly laughed, her voice ringing out from the kitchen. “Oh, what an irresistible offer, dear sir! I’ll show you plenty of gratitude for it.”  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and realized she’d suddenly gone quite red and wide-eyed.  
  
“Ginny? Ginny, what’s the matter?” he asked.  
  
Ginny didn’t respond for a few moments.  
  
“Ginny?” Harry asked again. “You okay?”  
  
Ginny shook her head, looking almost traumatized. Harry had no idea what brought on this sudden change.  
  
“You’re taking quite a long time back there!” Arthur exclaimed, calling towards the kitchen. “Perhaps you need some extra coaching with me. A private session or two.”  
  
“I’m looking forward to it,” Molly said back. “I’m sure it will be a very fulfilling learning experience.”  
  
Ginny very decidedly snapped the photo album shut. “You know what, Harry?” she said. “That’s enough hidden secret seeking for today.” She slowly stood up and placed the album back onto the armchair.  
  
Molly, meanwhile, had arrived in the living room. “I hope I’m not too late for my appointment,” she said to Arthur.  
  
“Not at all, not at all, we’ll examine you _very_ thoroughly…” Arthur replied.  
  
Ginny gagged. “I think I’m going to be sick! Excuse me!”  
  
Harry watched, bewildered, as she walked off. “What could have brought that on?” he muttered to himself.  
  
Behind him, Arthur and Molly continued to exchange odd but funny quips. In fact, Molly was talking about needing someone strong to fix some leaking plumbing at that very moment, and Arthur was talking about having something large to fill the hole with. It was endearing, to be sure, but he heard another retching sound from a retreating Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled to himself and shook his head as Arthur and Molly continued to joke back and forth. There were some things he’d never quite understand.


End file.
